


自知之明（八）

by fufufuuu



Series: 自知之明 [8]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: KTAU营业部长和设计师
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 自知之明 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577557
Kudos: 10





	自知之明（八）

22  
剛在中学时代，和一个女生有过短暂的来往。

剛的家乡地方不大人口也不多，像他这样模样好脾气好成绩好运动好家里条件也好的男生，本就格外惹人注意。再加上那时候他的性格还算开朗，笑起来弯弯的嘴角很能轻易俘获人心。

升入中学以后，同学年里出现了一个各方面条件和剛非常类似的女生。不知道什么时候开始，坊间时不时就有传闻，诉说着女方对剛的种种好感。

最初也只是同学们之间说着好玩的笑话。熟悉的朋友们不带恶意的调笑，剛总是笑眯眯地听完就算。  
可是等到某天放学，对方女孩子独自一人拎着书包在校门口堵住他的时候，他还是没忍住红了红脸。

“堂本君。”  
高挑漂亮的女生抬手拢了拢被风吹乱的头发，落落大方地开口。

“唔，你好…”  
剛目光低垂，伸手握成拳头，嘘嘘地抵在唇边，轻咳了一声。

“我是三班的小林，可以和堂本君交个朋友吗？”

接下去的一切说是顺理成章其实也不贴切，但这时的剛的确是对小林这样的女生无能为力的。  
从在校门口的主动攀谈，互相交换mail地址，到小林邀请剛一起在食堂吃午饭，放学一起去图书馆，这中间其实并没有经过太长时间。  
但更快的是学校里同学间流言的传播速度。

最开始剛对小林的主动还有些手足无措，认识了之后才发现，对方其实比想象中有分寸得多。  
是个很认真的孩子。来往的mail里除了日常闲聊，也有很大一部分是学习相关的话题。和剛在图书馆自习时，也会认真地向剛提问困难的习题。  
虽然一开始大部分邀请都是对方主动提出的，但和小林相处这件事并不让剛感到麻烦，后来便逐渐习惯了总是和她一起。

而唯一麻烦的事情在于，原先常和剛熟悉的一群人里有个叫山本的男孩，自从剛和小林认识了以后，整个人对剛的态度就发生了一百八十度的大转变。  
时不时会捏着嗓子对着剛出门的背影说些什么“哎哟堂本君又急着去陪女朋友啊”，“郎才女貌可真是叫人羡慕”之类听着刺耳的话。

其实剛原先和山本的交往也只局限于只言片语的交谈，并没有过什么深刻的交流。  
山本理应没有什么和剛交恶的理由。前后态度的转换稍微动点脑筋，就能大概猜个清楚。  
虽说山本只是个个例，但从他身上也不难推测出，对小林有意的男生必定不止他一人。  
只是事实上，此时剛和小林也的确只停留在一起学习的朋友的阶段，旁人的闲言碎语对他而言，没什么太重大的意义。

接受对方的好意并不等于接受对方这个人。  
剛只是比起接受，更不习惯拒绝罢了。

只是，在剛还专注于独善其身维持现状时，事端发生得猝不及防。

闭校时间，小林和剛从图书馆往校门口并肩走着，一个穿着校服的女生从路边跑出拦住了他们。  
“堂本前辈，我喜欢你，请和我交往！”  
女生弯着腰低着头，把手中的粉色信封递向剛的方向，一言不发地等待着剛的回答。  
不知道是不是女生的觉悟太彻底，音量太巨大，还是本来就有许多好奇的目光一直关注着小林和剛。总之没等剛搞清楚状况，他们三人周围就已经包围过来了不少人。

“这位同学……”  
剛正准备开口。

“啊啦，这位学妹，你现在才提出这样的请求，不觉得有点迟了吗？”  
小林抬手拂了拂落在肩头的长发，笑吟吟地打断了斟酌着开口的剛，对着女生开口。

“可是…可是……可是堂本前辈从来没说过在和你交往……”  
向剛告白的学妹像是听到了什么不可思议的话，猛地抬起头，满脸涨红地说道。

“这难道不是看就知道的事实吗？”  
小林恼也不恼，脸上保持着适度的笑容。

听了这话，学妹的眼里竟涌出了泪水，睁大眼睛盯住了剛。

“这位同学，谢谢你的好意，但我不能和你交往。因为我不认识你，也不了解你，更谈不上喜欢你。”  
剛慢慢地说。

小林脸上笑意更浓，悄悄往剛身边站得更近了些。

“只是，小林同学…”  
没想到下一句，剛就转身面对向了她。

“小林同学，你之前说，想和我交朋友，我觉得…我原本觉得，我们已经算得上是朋友了。”  
剛维持着一如既往的缓慢语速。  
“只是，如果你觉得我是在和你交往的话…那可能……”  
剛感觉自己说出口的话语一字一字都在砸向自己的头顶。  
他生活顺遂家庭幸福，从小就活在真诚的爱意之中，也习惯了被人尊重。说出像这样直接拒绝和否认对方的话语，说不定他比接受的那一方，要更加痛苦。

小林的笑容僵在了脸上，剛似乎也没办法再把接下去的话说完。

从刚才开始包围着的人群就不算安静，压低声线的小声议论此起彼伏。少年少女们脸上的表情一个比一个生动。

“那，剛桑，今天我就先回去了。之后再联络。”  
小林保持着脸上的微笑，姿态优雅地转身离开。

脚步匆匆，却也快不过流言飞散。

剛向愣在原地的学妹认真鞠了一躬，回头走出校门向家的方向走去。  
等他终于回到家中瘫坐在房间中央，小林的几封mail已经静静地躺在了他的收件箱里。

【堂本君，会错了意是我自以为是了，我向你道歉。】  
【只是堂本君，你从头到尾真的一点都没错吗？如果不是因为我漂亮又优秀，你会一开始就毫无防备地接受我？会让别人随意猜测我们的关系？和我在一起，你其实也并没有损失过什么吧。】  
【如果堂本君的态度还是一直和今天一样的话，我想我不能再和你当朋友了。】  
【祝你好运，堂本君。再见。】

23  
在温泉的那天并没有做到最后。

吃完夜宵叫来工作人员收拾好铺好床铺以后，光一明显有些困倦，眼皮上下打着架。被剛催促着躺进了被窝后，很快就沉沉地睡着了

剛看着光一安静的睡颜，觉得自己的心也变得沉甸甸的，像落在了一个实处，被什么温暖软和的东西包裹着。  
他其实是做好了准备的。各个方面都是。  
虽然临时临刻就跟着光一出了门准备条件并不能非常充分，但该做的准备他洗澡时都咬着牙认真做了一遍。

倒也不是意识过度。

被认认真真告白了以后，剛偷偷思考过上下的问题，却没思考出个什么所以然。  
光一和自己在一起之后应该也做过一些功课，但剛一想到他时不时冒出来的，想到哪里做到哪里的天然性格，心里有数，了然光一并不会提前考虑这么多。  
既然如此，那就自己来做准备就好。  
反正已经决定了要和他在一起。  
只要对方是他，其他的细节都不重要。

从温泉回去之后，理所当然的，剛被光一带回了家。  
回去时，光一家的信箱里，有一封光一前女友寄来的婚礼请帖。

“要去吗？”  
剛蜷缩在光一家巨大的沙发上，小小的一团不占太大地方。

“不去。”光一轻快地回答，“但大概要麻烦朋友捎一份礼金。”  
他从书柜的架子上拿了把裁纸刀，拆着其余的信封查看。  
“我还是非常祝福她的。”

“光一，很喜欢她吗？”  
剛的语气很认真，却也没有别的什么特殊的情绪。

“以前…应该说得上喜欢的。毕竟，她是个很优秀的人。”  
光一手上动作不停，说到这里却还是皱了皱眉头。

“变成这种结果，大部分责任在我。”  
“不如说最开始做错了的就是我。并不是因为她很优秀才注意到她，也不是一下子就喜欢得不得了才想要交往，而是在那个时候遇见她，恰好觉得她就是最合适的。”

剛抱着抱枕盘腿坐在沙发上，侧着头看站在书柜旁的光一。  
光一利索地拆信封，正反扫视一遍确认内容，把账单、通知单和拆开的信封分开放好。  
分明不是什么重要的事情，却不知道是因为嘴里说着的话题还是什么，光一稍微低垂着的目光，带着一贯认真的力度。

剛很喜欢看着这样的光一。

“真的要说，比起喜欢还是欣赏更多。况且我付出的真的太不足够，潜意识里自我催眠着对方工作也忙，联系少、见面少这类的问题，彼此应该能够互相理解。”  
“她最后跟我说她要结婚的时候，我其实非常混蛋地悄悄松了口气。”  
“但很快又对那个松了口气的自己感到失望。”  
“并不是多迫切的需要对方，只是因为觉得合适才交往，付出的程度也不值一提…面对我这样的交往对象，到最后还能那样坦诚地对待我，真的要感谢她。”

虽然只是随口一问，但光一这样毫不在意地就与他说起了前女友的话题。  
这样的场景，让剛感觉很新奇。  
却又一次体验到了心脏落在实处的感觉。

“不…我觉得不完全是这样。”  
“光一也不用一味地反省自己。在那种情况下，对方还一直维持着与你交往的名义，肯定也从你这边获得过什么吧。”

“虽然随便猜测具体的经过并不妥当，但光一，你知道的，感情这件事永远都是双方的事情。”  
“你感受到的氛围绝对不是你自己一个人创造出的。因为对方也有对方的感情，她有她态度和思量。你们之间的事，说到底是没有对错立场可言的。”  
“简单点说就是，你给她的回应也正是她给你的回应。”  
剛盯着茶几上的一点，慢慢地说着。

“况且，光一其实比你自己描述的要敏感得多。”

“我第一眼看到你的时候，你正坐在车里发着呆。虽然从车窗外向里看得没有那么真切，但你穿着深色的上衣外套坐在红色的跑车里，直愣愣找不到焦点的眼神，让我突然一下顿住了脚步。”  
“那时候我以为你是要哭了。可是在电梯里你向我问话，我终于看清你的眼睛，我就知道不是那样。”  
“后来我又回想起很多次，每次想起来好像都能揣摩到一点新的情绪。”  
“不算非常难过，但恍惚，不知所措的样子，又有一点不知不觉松了一口气的感觉。”  
“但我知道你不是要哭，要哭的人不会是那样的眼神。”

“我也不知道，我就是确定。”

“挣扎也好失望也好，总归都是已经发生了的事情。所以不管当下酝酿出了多少复杂的情绪，问题总是可以解决的。”

“再后来就更经常这么觉得了。在真的开始认识你以后。堂本光一真的是个不怕面对问题的男人。”

“你是光一，所以可以，所以正确，所以无所不能。”  
剛渐渐变轻的话尾被靠过来的光一揽近了怀里，但他还是坚持着说完。  
“所以，在我面前，你可以有这样的自知之明。”

可以，正确，无所不能。

只因为你是你。

24  
晚饭过后，剛也没有什么要走的意思，依然小小一团不占地方地窝在沙发上，嗖嗖嗖滑着手机玩。

光一收拾完厨房，擦干手上的水，凑到剛的身边抱住了他。

伸手搂住光一的脖子，剛轻轻闭上了眼睛。

光一落在他颈侧的鼻息明显越来越重，下半身灼热的硬挺明确地叫嚣着欲望。

“先让我抱一会儿。”  
光一低声地开口，含糊不清的语气带着一点撒娇的意味。

“呼呼…”  
剛侧头吻在了光一被头发遮盖住的耳廓，然后坏心眼地用鼻尖凑近磨蹭着。  
明显感觉到了光一一瞬间的窒息，剛黏糊糊地开口。  
“抱着就足够了吗？”  
说着，和光一紧贴着的下半身象征性十足地向前挺动了几下。

“…嘶…剛……”  
回答剛的恶作剧的是光一压抑不住的低喘。

明明已经硬得不行了还是拼命压抑着，只规规矩矩地搂搂抱抱的堂本光一，和刚刚告白之后一见面就猴急地亲上来的堂本光一，都让剛的心脏跳动得异常雀跃。  
这个男人的可爱之处总是在于躲藏在自知之明之后的不自知，剛觉得自己简直不知道要再怎么喜欢才好了。

剛这几年这方面的经验并不多。  
没有交往的对象是一方面，他一直也不觉得自己是个欲望很强的人。早晨醒来的正常生理现象上完厕所基本就会平复，除此以外不得不自我解决的次数实在也不算多。  
这些年他的性欲用寡淡来形容也不为过。

可是跟光一接触后，他突然发觉自己沉寂许久的欲望似乎都苏醒了。  
对方是和自己的身体构造完全一样的男人，说实话光一忍不住露出害羞的模样让剛一下子心动得厉害。才忍不住主动凑上去顺其自然地撩拨了几句。  
光一表现出的分寸感让他安心又窝心，但既然心意已经想通，就没有理由再去忽略身体表达出的欲求。  
虽然光一害羞的样子，实在也很好看。

“怎么样？”  
光一沾满润滑剂的手指在入口处打着圈按压，仔细观察着剛的表情。

“…还行。”  
剛的眉头皱得紧紧的，看不出是舒服还是不舒服。

光一思索着探进一根手指时，意外地发现阻力没有想象中那么大。  
“剛？你什么时候自己洗…”

“…闭嘴。”

光一吻住喘息急促起来的剛，忍不住笑了起来。  
“我是不是真的不该觉得，只是我自己太心急…”

“废话。昨天在温泉…在温泉我就以为你会做到底，结果……”

心里准备做得太充分也是罪过。  
实际的准备工作也并不简单。  
可是光一比自己想象中沉得住气，那也就不用那么着急。  
反正谅他也憋不了多久。

“剛…比女人更性感啊……”  
光一顶进来以后就抑制不住兴奋地在剛耳边喘息。

“…你确定要在这种时候提到别的女人？”  
剛感受着光一埋在他身体里的灼热一下下的冲击，从牙缝里挤出一句质疑。

“…不！…不是提到别的女人，是说剛…剛……你好性感……”  
撞击的动作更深更快。

“……”  
剛被连续攻击着敏感点一下子说不出话来，断断续续的呼吸都变成了呜咽的声音。

“剛…你里面好热好紧……”  
越发淫靡不堪的话语和下身愈演愈烈的冲击一起，持续不断地洗涤着剛的身体和灵魂，让他几乎有种快被贯穿的错觉。

光一凑上去捉住他的嘴唇，和他交换呼吸和唾液，一下一下顶进他身体最深处。  
剛感觉自己被贯穿着，被洗礼着。  
被深深地用力地爱着。

时间就在这里永远停下来也没有关系了。

25  
“光一的胸部，放松时摸上去完全就是成年女性的胸部啊…”  
做完以后，光一把剛抱进浴室洗澡，又抱进主卧的大床上。  
剛被做得浑身脱力，洗完澡更是晕头转向，软软地靠在枕头上，摸着光一的胸口。

“…诶？剛！你摸过女人的胸吗？”  
光一睁大了眼凑过来。

“……是的。”  
剛撇撇嘴。

光一也撇撇嘴。

“你不会以为我在遇见你之前都没有恋爱过吧…”

“不，不是…只是不想去想象剛抱着别人的样子。”  
光一也把手放在剛的胸部，用上劲儿揉捏了两把，表情很严肃。  
“男人女人都不行。”

“…剛的胸好软！”  
“比我的还软！”  
“你之前不会是胖嘟嘟的那种吧？”

“嗯…是比现在胖点儿。”  
剛摸过手机找出照片递给光一看。

照片上剛的发型和现在截然不同，直发和卷发，黑发和红发，全部热热闹闹地聚在一个脑袋上。

“…唔，好可爱…”  
反复翻看着几张照片半天没吭声的光一横竖只憋出这么一句话。  
“如果那时候就能遇见你，就好了。”

“那年轻气盛的美大生应该不会这么轻易就爱上你。”  
剛嘟嘟嘴。

“但我大学时，可是金发哦。”  
光一边说边掏出同款的手机，迅速地戳了几下递到剛面前。  
“之前就想给你看了，一直没得空。”  
“怎么样？帅吧！王子吧！正统继承王位的那种！”

剛被他逗得哼哧哼哧笑起来，又实在没有力气，只好整个瘫在床垫里慢悠悠地笑着喘气。

“说起来，剛为什么留长发？”

“剪头发麻烦是一方面吧…刚来东京的时候被老师说了刘海太长，却也没去管它，留得更长了之后反而没再被说过了。于是就这么留着了。”  
“姐姐和工作室的同事有时候会给我编头发，她们说给我扎辫子很有趣。”

“嗯，我之前见过。很好看。”

“呼呼呼…我一般被折腾完就直接拆掉的。但，因为要见你嘛，那次就直接扎着没拆散了。”  
剛的语气里有一点点显而易见的甜蜜的羞怯。  
“还有，长头发冬天绕着脖子围一圈很暖和哦。”

光一听完直接凑了过来，用自己的额头抵住剛的额头，伸手捻住一绺发梢摆在自己颈侧，正面对着剛翘着嘴角开口说话，热气缓缓，惹得剛也忍不住笑弯了眉眼。  
“我怎么只觉得有点痒…”

“哈哈哈当然啦！这是我的头发不是你的，等你自己的头发留到这么长就能感觉到了。”

“诶？绝对不要！我会被城岛开除的吧！”  
光一想象了一下自己披着卷发穿西服上班的情景。

“fufufufufufufu……”  
实在笑得没有力气的剛，捂着肚子发出小猪一样的哼哼声。

光一躺过去把他抱在怀里，也笑得身子一颤一颤。

直到两个人互相拥抱着沉睡过去，脸上都还带着未尽的笑意。  
能把积雪都融化。

如果今后的每一天，都能和现在怀抱里的这个人，像这样过下去，那真是，没有比这再好的事情了。

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
